


An Intimate Touch

by Litandus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Kissing, Scrabble, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litandus/pseuds/Litandus
Summary: Scrabble is one of the lesser-known languages of love.





	An Intimate Touch

An Intimate Touch

We've already shared a few nights out, but every time feels as amazing as the first. Monika and I go out to a restaurant for dinner again. Our date goes as usual, the air thick with her loving words, genuine laughter, and a pleasant sense that could only come from her. I would probably die before getting tired of absorbing her eyes, her smile, her charm, her cuteness, her... everything.

As we walk back to my place together, her hand entwined with mine, these thoughts run through my mind. I tend to get lost in reveries since we don't normally have much to talk about on our way back. We're satisfied by the presence of each other and the warm feeling of our hands touching. And sure, we've had our share of kisses and cuddling, but going beyond that... Well, it hadn't happened yet.

We make our way along the street, admiring the scenery as we walk. Suddenly, Monika squeezes my hand gently. "[player]?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you."

"I love you too."

And that was all we needed. A few simple words could set my heart aflutter and reaffirm why we were a couple.

Finally, we round the last corner. I open the door and, as etiquette dictates, let her enter first. I watch as she steps in, daintily as always. My eyes drift over her entirety, starting from the top then pausing for a moment at her thighs. Her stockings come up to just the right height, alluring yet not too revealing. The material compresses them a little, but directly above that, they spill out cleanly. Like the rest of her, it's carefully coordinated and, in a word, perfect. I follow her in and close the door behind me.

As I plop myself down on the couch, Monika gets up to go get the Scrabble board. Since she likes literature and all, she has a really big vocabulary, so it's kind of become our thing. I'm not really that good at it, so she wins basically every time we play. I still enjoy it, though, since it's just one more thing I get to do in her presence. She unfolds the board and lays it down on the table. I get a letter rack, as does she. My eyes linger on her rack for a bit, then we each draw a tile. In her hand is a tile bearing a J on it. I have an F on mine, so I get to go first. We each draw seven tiles from the bag. After a little contemplation, I lay down my first word, SPACE.

It's now her turn to play, so I take another moment to drink from her intense charm. Her brow furrows a little in concentration, probably trying to find the best possible word. Finally, she puts down her word, SUBMIT. I return fire with CRAB. It probably isn't my best option, but I can't find anything better. It'll have to do.

The slight smile that appears on Monika's face and blossoms into a grin tells me she's come up with something. She plays CONSTANT, using all seven tiles in her hand and reaping the 50-point bonus for doing so.

"Nicely played."

"Thanks~" The little lilt in her voice, the offhanded acceptance of my compliment, that look that wasn't a wink but that could easily have been one... I can't resist it.

We keep playing with me putting down somewhat simple words and her demonstrating her erudition. Occasionally I come up with something that's not great, but is at least better than average, each time earning me a few kind words from her. She has a way of making even the smallest things seem so genuinely heartfelt that I can't help but believe her.

Once we run out of places to put words, the game comes to an end. I look at the scores and see that while I still can't hold a candle to her score, the gap isn't quite as big. I guess I'm getting a _little_ better at it, at least. That's assuming she's not just pitying me or something, but then again I trust her enough not to do that.

I start gathering the tiles from the board, but Monika seems to be intently focused on something. She's picked up a few tiles in the palm of her hand, but she's also grasping one between her thumb and index finger. She quietly gestures towards me to look at her, then starts arranging them into words. CUDDLE, the letters say. It's actually really endearing that she didn't want to just say it this time. Is this is a sign of what's to come, and will the things coming include us?

I have no reason not to oblige. What did I have to lose cuddling with her? I gather a few tiles in my hand and start spelling out my answer, YES. She smiles.

She gets onto the couch and sits down on my right, then rests her head in my lap. Her long coral brown hair flows down and is exceedingly soft to the touch and tender. It gives off a gentle scent of something floral that I can't quite place, but it's pleasantly natural and not at all cloying. I run my fingers through her hair, savoring the contact. She returns the favor, her hands reaching up to my face then running down along my jawline and cheekbones. Now they slide down a little bit and outline the shape of my chest. For a moment they seem to be heading towards my nipples, which causes me to exhale involuntarily. I move my hands down to her neck and shoulders now and massage them softly, eliciting the same reaction from her.

After a few minutes of this, she sits upright and commands me to sit in her lap. Her thighs make for good cushions, so I sit on them facing away from her, with my legs straddling hers. She moves her head close to my left ear and whispers seductively into it. I don't know what she's saying, not that it's important, but a tingling feeling comes over my body. I realize her hands are coming down a bit farther than they should. Her right hand is practically slipping into my pants. I see this is why she didn't want to ask me directly this time. In this position, I can't really do much, so I satisfy myself with bracing myself against her breasts and trying to stimulate her that way. A quiet moan escapes her lips. But Monika's hands refuse to be idle and rhythmically brush against my inner thighs. I don't know if I can bear the feeling for much longer.

I suddenly realize that this has the potential of getting messy and immensely uncomfortable very fast, and I don't think it'd make for an easy cleanup. "Should... should we move to my room?" I ask, as I stand up.

"Oh... I guess that'd be a good idea," she says, lifting herself off of the couch and following me into my room. Once we're there, she thrusts herself upon me, pinning me against a wall. Our lips meet and her hands wrap around my neck and the sides of my head before I can even register what's happening. Her tongue forcibly enters my mouth, so I have no choice but to let it explore. She releases a subdued sound of pleasure, so I slide my hands up under her shirt along her sides and feel around for her sensitive regions. As she separates her lips from mine, I gingerly touch her nipples, instantly escalating her arousal further. She instinctively shivers at the contact. Her hands grasp the bottom of my shirt as I feel it being pulled off me. She undoes my belt and allows my jeans to fall down, so in response I set myself to undressing her. I take off her top. Next comes her skirt, which comes down her legs. I toss both pieces of clothing onto the floor. I register vaguely that her lingerie are matching.

"Did you notice, [player]? You know, I had this planned all along..." she says, as she bends down to pull off her leggings. I feel like doing anything would ruin the moment, and I'm too shocked to even muster up a response, so I watch as her hands move down her legs and she balls the leggings up to toss them across the room. Having gathered my thoughts, I try feebly to answer her question but get cut off by her lips once again, muffling whatever I was going to say. I don't think I've ever appreciated how soft her lips feel and how radiant her skin is close up. This time, I decide to use my tongue. Hers dances with mine in a synchronized rhythm, impassioned and direct. I breathe in deeply and pick up a bit more of her scent, what makes her her. I find myself hungry for more.

I successfully extricate my mouth from hers and place my hands on her shoulders, trying to push myself away from the wall as best I can. I apply too much pressure, though, so she stumbles back a bit and falls face up onto the bed. I lie down on top of her and place my face directly between her breasts, smothering myself in them. Inhaling deeply, I take in every bit of softness I can. Her fingers come up and run circles through my hair, every touch feeling heavenly. Her body is already glistening a little with sweat, so I add to it by tonguing her nipples. She moans again, harder now, and I feel myself become the same.

I sit up and run my fingers up her thigh, functioning as a tacit command for her to spread her legs. Once they've reached their destination Monika breathes harder and tries to suppress her sounds of pleasure. I rub in smooth circles, causing her to gasp for air more intensely now. Monika's thighs thrust forward almost involuntarily, which serves to further heighten the physical contact. My index and middle fingers become moistened with her fluids. I take them and put them into my mouth, tasting the sweetness. She's practically pinned down by me at this point, but she still finds a spare hand to wrap around me, sliding it up and down, up and down, pushing me towards climax.

I can't take it any longer so I position myself to go inside her. There's a little resistance initially, but it comes through and I enter, the walls soft and warm like a loving embrace. My lower body starts to pulse and I feel my heartbeat in my throat as it increases in speed. Monika bites her lip to keep from crying out, her eyes closed in an ecstasy, her fingers clawing at the bed to hold herself together, her mouth opened gently. I too can't control my carnal impulses as I push in perfect harmony with her. No one else could possibly connect with me like this. I feel myself crossing the threshold as she does as I release my load into her and she squeals in pleasure. The sensation overwhelms me entirely. I have to take a moment to calm my rapid heartbeat and red face. I look over to Monika and see the same has happened to her.

After an intense minute to gather our breaths, she finally breaks the silence. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"It was." She wraps around me tightly, and with that, I drift into slumber.


End file.
